Kaito Yashio
"Only if you beat me in Kill Ballad..." Kaito Yashio (八汐 海翔) is a member of the Robotics Club and the main male protagonist of Robotics;Notes. He is an avid fan and skilled player of the mecha fighting game Kill Ballad, which was based on the in-series anime, Gunvarrel. Though a member of the Robotics Club, Kaito is not interested in robots, and only joined to be by Akiho's side, by request of Misaki. __TOC__ Character Overview Personality Kaito can easily be described as a lazy and blunt individual, rarely ever doing anything that requires significant exertion and never being afraid of speaking his mind. Kaito is also not shy about cheating to complete a task if it means he has to work less. Kai is however, quite passionate about Kill Ballad and is willing to obey the orders of anyone who can best him at the game. Behind his front of aloofness, Kaito has been shown to be a kind-hearted individual who cares deeply for friends, especially Akiho whom he has dedicated much of his time looking after. Skills & Abilities Similar to Akiho, Kaito chronically suffers from Mouse Elephant Syndrome, which he obtained from the mysterious SS Anemone incident. However, Kaito's Mouse Elephant Syndrome causes him to experience several minutes in a few seconds, as opposed to Akiho, who sees a few seconds over the course of five minutes. As a result, when Kaito is under extreme mental or physical stress, he experiences something that he refers to as "Slow-Mo," which he can take advantage of to obtain a kind of temporary super-human reflexes. After sinking much of his free time into Kill Ballad, Kaito is an expert at the game. This mastery of Kill Ballad carries over to his robot operating abilities due to the Robotics Club modeling the robot controls after the Kill Ballad control pad. Appearance Kaito seems to have an affinity for red accents. He is typically seen in his school uniform and wears a red shirt underneath along with a red wrist watch. His eyes are a crimson-brown and his hair is a distinctive red. Kaito's pokecom, which has a red Kill Ballad sticker applied to it, is fastened on his waist. History Kaito was a childhood friend of Akiho and her older sibling, Misaki, would serve as a sisterly figure to him as well. He was subjected to the mysterious SS Anemone incident that left him and hundreds of others, including Akiho, in a comatose state for a brief time. After recovering, Kai learned that he and Aki had developed a bizarre chronic disorder dubbed Mouse Elephant Syndrome. Soon after, Misaki would graduate, but before she left, she requested Kaito to look after Akiho. Relationships Friends *'Akiho Senomiya': Akiho is a childhood friend of Kaito and the two share a very close bond. Though Aki's brash enthusiasm starkly contrasts with Kai's lazy indifference, Kaito is a loyal ally and ever-present supporter to Akiho. However, Kai never outright shows his support, instead preferring to do work behind the scenes. Though Kaito cares deeply for Akiho, the two do tend to bicker from time to time. *'Subaru Hidaka': Kaito and Subaru share an awkward relationship. Though there is a mutual respect between them, Subaru is frequently annoyed by Kaito's blunt personality and general laziness. Despite this, Subaru and Kaito often find common ground with their shared realistic views and are typically shown to get along more often than not. *'Junna Daitoku': While Junna is initially hesitant of the Robotics Club due to a fear of robots, Kaito's kindness eventually coaxes her into joining. The two are quite close and Kaito often serves as a supportive crutch for her in overcoming her insecurities. *'Frau Kojiro': Though he is at first alienated by her social awkwardness, Kaito and Frau quickly become close friends. Kaito is always wary of Frau's tendency to neglect eating and dedicates a generous amount of his time looking after her. Bonding over their mutual love of Kill Ballad, Kaito at one point collaborates with Frau to stomp out players who cheat at the game. *'Misaki Senomiya': Growing up, Kaito was under the tutelage of Misaki and looked up to her as a kind of sibling role model. After Misaki adopts an aloof disposition and distances herself from Akiho, Kaito tries to shine logical explanations on why Misaki is acting in such a way, but never loses faith in the role model she once served as to him. *'Mizuki Irei': After Misaki graduated and left Tanegashima, Mizuki acted as a surrogated sister to Kaito, dutifully looking out for him and Akiho. Kaito often comes to Mizuki for advice or assistance, but always at the cost of eating one of Mizuki's special nikuman. *'Nae Tennouji': Kaito and Nae quickly become close friends, often playfully teasing one another. Nae is one of the few people to beat Kaito at Kill Ballad. Trivia * Kaito's player name in Kill Ballad is "Umisho" and is ranked 5th in the world. * Kaito tends to eat a "Space Candy" when he is ready to get serious about something. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters